


Самое время

by Jedaite



Series: Когда будет время [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Продолжение текста "Когда будет время"





	Самое время

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurus (Aurrus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/gifts).



Кит не знает, смеяться или ругаться, но так мог сделать только Широ. Он вертит в руках пригласительный на свадьбу и раз за разом перечитывает строчки: текста мало, но он будто надеется, что если прочесть ещё раз, смысл поменяется. Конечно, этого не происходит.  
Наверное, это называется шоком. Когда-то давно он так же перечитывал новость о гибели экипажа миссии Кербер. Тогда было больно, сейчас — сложно.  
Из состояния оцепенения его выдергивает звонок, и Кит медлит с ответом. Ему требуется пара секунд на то, чтобы собраться с силами и согнать с лица это идиотское выражение.  
— Привет, мам. Что-то случилось?  
— Полагаю, да. Не хочешь мне объяснить?  
Кит недоуменно пожимает плечами.  
— У меня все в порядке, — он уже заканчивает говорить, когда у него закрадывается нехорошее подозрение.  
Кролия хмыкает и кидает файл в пересылку. Приглашение. То самое приглашение.  
Его надежда, что это был пробный экземпляр, исчезает. Оригинал. Широ!  
— Это?  
— Это шутка, — твердо отвечает Кит. — Дурацкая шутка.  
— А может, мне стоит лично пообщаться с Широ?  
— Нет, — резко отрубает Кит. Первая реакция на любую угрозу в сторону Широ — это встать на защиту. И только потом он соображает, что мама никогда бы не позволила себе причинить его паре вред. Он медленно сцеживает воздух, виновато улыбается и продолжает гораздо мягче: — Не надо. Его ждёт участь гораздо хуже: он никогда не сможет это забыть, потому что я буду помнить.  
Кролия поднимает брови, а потом смеётся и уточняет, чувствуется — на всякий случай:  
— Свадьба не отменяется?  
— Ни за что.  
Кролия кивает и отключается. Она будет — Кит не сомневается, — как и Коливан, и другие клинки. Более того, он уверен, этого разговора достаточно и не с одним из галра он не повторится. В отличие от остальных.  
Кит нервно хмыкает. Им надо поговорить. Но когда Кит открывает дверь, а на пороге обнаруживается Широ — всю дорогу сюда бежавший Широ, — он успевает заметить, и как тот одергивает руку от волос в тщетной попытке пригладить их пятерней, и сбитое дыхание. Над этим, кстати, надо поработать — в последнее время Широ слишком мало времени уделяет тренировкам…  
— Кит! — выдыхает тот.  
— Кит, — не спорит с очевидным Кит и отступает, пропуская в комнату.  
Но Широ шагает не мимо него, а прямо к нему и сгребает в объятия.  
— Кит, — шепчет он.  
И Кит беспомощно обнимает в ответ. Вообще-то он шел ругаться, но Широ так отчаянно прижимает к себе, что Кит не может ответить как-то иначе.  
Широ отстраняется, когда Кит уже готов отложить разговор на потом и подбирается ладонями к его заднице.  
— Ты ещё не смотрел почту? — пытливо спрашивает Широ.  
— Смотрел.  
В глазах Широ вспыхивает ужас, и хватка на плечах становится крепче, словно он боится, что Кит начнет вырываться.  
— Я… Кит, это ошибка. Я бы никогда…  
— Да? — поднимает бровь Кит. — Вдруг пока я мотался с Вольтроном, здесь, на Атласе…  
— Нет, — отрезает Широ. — Это ошибка.  
— Перепутал, кто заказчик, а кто жених?  
Широ смотрит такими виноватыми глазами, что Кит едва не плюет на разборки. Гораздо сильнее ему хочется продолжить лапать Широ за задницу, но он сдерживается и продолжает обнимать его за талию. Наверное, для пущего эффекта стоило его отпустить и разорвать дистанцию, но на такие жертвы Кит не готов.  
— Кертис...  
— О, ты даже знаешь его имя! — восклицает Кит.  
— На карточке прочитал, — фыркает Широ. — Конечно, знаю. Он — офицер Атласа, находящийся под моим непосредственным командованием. Как бы я мог не знать?  
— Может, ты ещё о нем что-то знаешь такого, что мне надо узнать? Там, любит ли он взрослых мальчиков?  
— У него есть девушка! — выпаливает Широ.  
— А у тебя есть парень! — бурчит Кит. И на этот раз всерьез сердится: Широ и правда знает об этом Кёртисе чересчур много! Наличие личной жизни — это не та информация, которая жизненно необходима для управления Атласом.  
И Кит отстраняется. Пытается.  
Широ не отпускает, удерживает на месте и говорит непривычно торопливо, буквально скороговоркой:  
— Вероника — сестра Лэнса. Об этом наверняка даже ты слышал.  
Кит смаргивает, и раздражение отступает: он и правда слышал. Это же Лэнс. Когда тот чему-то рад, об этом должна узнать вся Вселенная — половина узнает точно, второй части сильно везет: обычно Аллура успевает его перехватить в полете. Паладинам не везет никогда — они знают всегда. Без шансов.  
— Слышал, — соглашается Кит и перестает упираться, позволяет Широ притянуть себя ближе. — Но тем не менее Вероника сейчас на Земле, а тут так одиноко…  
— Кит, мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Ты мне веришь?  
Широ ловит его взгляд, и Кит перестает шутить — он не верит, это называется по-другому.  
— Я знаю, — кажется, после этого слова в комнате становится больше кислорода. Чушь — но от солнечной улыбки Широ и правда становится легче, где-то под сердцем распускается тугой узел, которому там совсем не место. Глупость — сущая глупость! — Кит ни на секунду не усомнился в Широ, но читать приглашение на свадьбу, где фигурировало чужое имя, было неприятно. Быть может, если бы Кит продолжил терять время — это могло бы стать правдой?  
Широ ласково гладит по щеке, очерчивает пальцами шрам, потом склоняется и целует его, проводит языком по отметине и потом только прикасается к губам — мягко и нежно. Кит без промедления отвечает, неожиданно даже для себя впивается в губы — поцелуй далек от нежности, — он словно пытается утвердить на Широ своё право, подтвердить, и это идиотизм: Широ сам отдал ему все права на себя, но убедиться, что ничего не случилось, удается, только когда они оба задыхаются.  
— Это…  
— Молчи. Тебе не надо меня ни в чем убеждать. Такаши, я…  
— Я бы тоже ревновал, даже прекрасно понимая, что это не так, — понимающе продолжает Широ, и хватка становится только крепче. — Я замотался и попросил Кертиса помочь с заказом, но похоже, голова не варила не у меня одного. Это ошибка. Просто ошибка. Давай перенесем. Я всё исправлю, и всё будет как надо.  
Кит качает головой:  
— Не-е-ет, — произносит он, растягивая слова. — Никакого “отложить”. Ты виноват, тебе и разбираться, а я переносить ничего не намерен. Потом опять у нас не будет времени. Нет, просто нет, Такаши Широгане. Свадьба будет точно в назначенный срок.  
Широ сначала сияет — похоже, идея отложить свадьбу ему нравилась не больше, чем Киту, потом впадает в задумчивость — точно пытается просчитать последствия, и наконец полнится откровенным ужасом.  
— Это слишком жестоко, Кит, — шепчет он.  
— Тебе с этим жить. Так что начинай тренироваться уже сейчас.  
— Мне не дадут об этом забыть.  
— Не-а, — подтверждает Кит его опасения.  
Широ ненаигранно тяжело вздыхает и смотрит несчастными глазами — ему даже не надо ничего изображать, оно выходит само.  
— А ты мне не поможешь?  
Широ можно понять, и Кит всем сердцем понимает, но идти навстречу не собирается. Дело не в том, что ему пришлось поволноваться и теперь он мстит. Просто у него тоже много дел, которые надо завершить до свадьбы. Лидер Вольтрона, как и капитан Атласа, не тот человек, который может подать заявление на отпуск в отдел кадров и исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. А именно так Кит и собирается поступить — сбежать ото всех и от всего и наконец остаться с Широ наедине. С Широ и Космо, если быть совсем точным.  
В его плотный график никак не вписываются ещё и разборки с шумным семейством Холтов, возмущенной Аллурой и Лэнсом, многословным Хэнком. Это если не брать в расчет всех тех, кого пришлось по разным причинам — политическим, в том числе — пригласить на свадьбу. Нет, коммуникация — всё ещё не его сильная сторона.  
— Нет.  
— Кит…  
— Нет.  
— Кит, меня же убьют…  
— Можешь вычеркнуть из этого списка Кролию, а остальные — да, попытаются. Но ты попробуй всё-таки выжить. Это, знаешь ли, в твоих интересах.  
Широ мученически стонет, но Кит непреклонен. Он тянется вверх, обнимает Широ за шею и прикасается к губам. Он уверен, в первую секунду он целует улыбку, но потом Широ притягивает его к себе ближе и целует уже всерьез. Он стонет, по-прежнему слышится мука — но уже другая. В последнее время у них было не слишком много времени друг на друга, и сейчас близость ощущается особенно остро.  
Кит не хочет больше ни ругаться, ни смеяться — он занимается тем, на что с таким трудом не отвлекался весь разговор: лапает Широ за задницу и едва не урчит в поцелуй, когда тот притирается к нему.  
Сейчас Кит не сомневается: получит всё, что хочет, и ещё немного позже, когда увидит, как удивится Широ, узнав, что отпуск Кит выбил не только себе, но и ему. Приказ о том, что Атлас обязан вернуться на Землю на техническое обслуживание, уже лежит у него на почте, и Холт обещал, Атлас обойдется без капитана по меньшей мере месяц.  
Месяц звучит почти как вечность!

***

— Кит, ты собираешься что-то с этим делать?!  
Лэнс появляется на пороге комнаты первым вестником предстоящего веселья.  
— С чем? — не отрываясь от составления отчета, спрашивает Кит. Он терпеть не может, когда к нему врываются вот так, без стука и предупреждения, но эти правила распространяются на всех, кроме паладинов: им можно многое из того, о чем другим не следует даже мечтать.  
— С этим! — Лэнс размахивает руками не в силах подобрать слова. Кажется, что от возмущения его порвёт на много маленьких Лэнсов, и этого засилья мир не выдержит с той же вероятностью, что и безумия Хаггар. Остается только надеяться, что совместные дети Лэнса и Аллуры характером пойдут в неё. Немного не по-дружески, но зато с искренней заботой о будущем. Паладины же должны заботиться о благе мироздания.  
Кит устало потирает переносицу. От ярких цветов рябит в глазах.  
— С этим, — Кит тычет в него пальцем, — я могу сделать только одно: помочь тебе затолкать шмотки в утилизатор. Лэнс, это хуже того облачения, в которое тебя обрядил Коран.  
Лэнс смотрит вниз, потом пожимает плечами и легко отвлекается на пояснение:  
— Сегодня у нас церемония встречи посольской миссии — там все так будут одеты. Уважай чужие традиции, чтобы уважали твои. — И тычет в Кита. — Но я не об этом! Я о Кертисе! И Широ! И тебе!  
Кит хмыкает, поднимается на ноги и с удовольствием потягивается. От долгого сидения всё затекло, и он не прочь отвлечься от дел.  
— И что там с нами тремя?  
— Ну как! Сначала вы, ты и Широ, сошлись, потом вдруг — бац! — Кертис. А он, между прочим, парень моей сестры! — Лэнс хмыкает. — Бывший парень, полагаю. Но Широ, как он мог?! С тобой. С ней. Так поступить?!  
Кит чешет встрепенувшегося Космо.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?  
Лэнс набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и закрывает рот со стуком. Он смотрит на Кита так, что тому хочется проверить, не выросла ли у него вторая голова или хвост.  
— Но ты, ты должен знать, что у Широ на уме!  
— Лучше, чем он? — поднимает бровь Кит. — Лэнс, почему бы тебе не спросить у него?  
— Почему это ты такой спокойный? — вычленяет из всего этого Лэнс.  
— А что я должен делать? Убить Кертиса? Или что? Улететь на другой край вселенной или поискать другую реальность, где Кертиса в принципе не существует?  
— Ну, нет, — открещивается Лэнс, — это как-то чересчур.  
Кит выразительно пожимает плечами и выпроваживает растерявшегося Лэнса за дверь.  
— Все вопросы к Широ. Привет Аллуре и удачи с мероприятием, а потом все же сожги костюм.  
Едва за Лэнсом закрываются створки, комнату оглашает хохот.  
— Похоже, ближайшая неделя будет очень насыщенной.  
Кит треплет Космо за ушами, потом смотрит на пад и решает сделать перерыв. О том, что идея пойти в тренировочный зал не очень, Кита осеняет ещё на полпути, но он отказывается прятаться от взглядов, которыми его сопровождают, кажется, даже роботы!  
Кит не прятался раньше и сейчас не намерен пробовать. Если бы он сомневался в Широ, все эти сочувствующие взгляды довели бы кого-то до медчасти, а так Кит только проводит спарринг чуть жёстче, чем обычно. И вовсе происходящее на него не влияет. Он просто считает, что если у окружающих в бою есть время протирать в нем дырку, то они способны не подметать собой пол. Нет? Жа-а-алость какая.  
— Эй, — зовёт Широ. — Полегче, Кит.  
Кит почти кожей чувствует, как тихо становится в зале. Кажется, отрабатывающие падения люди стараются приземляться на мат беззвучно.  
— Составишь компанию?  
Широ кивает и встаёт напротив. Никто не подаёт сигнала, но начинают они одновременно. Схватываются всерьёз, не размениваясь на медленное схождение. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо — сложно не узнать, когда в Гарнизоне часть времени они проводили за учебникам, часть — в зале и потом продолжили схлестываться, будучи уже паладинами, — и тем не менее им все ещё есть чем удивить друг друга. Широ изобретателен, силен и ловок, несмотря на свои размеры, а сражения в гладиаторских боях отточили его мастерство. Кит берет техниками, перенятыми у Клинков и отточенными занятиями с мамой.  
Широ распластывается под ним, делает пару безуспешных попыток вырваться и капитулирует, не словами — телом, из которого уходит напряжение, и мягкой улыбкой.  
— Кит… — зовёт Широ.  
И Кит склоняется к нему и останавливается, когда между лицами остаётся расстояние в ладонь. Он ощущает дыхание Широ, и искушение поцеловать, утверждая на него права, едва одолимо, но Кит справляется с собой и отстраняется.  
— Ещё?  
— Ещё, — выдыхает Широ таким тоном, что Кит не сомневается — тот думает о чем угодно, кроме тренировки.  
В зале, кажется, слышно, как шумит вентиляция, но именно из-за этой неправдоподобной в тренировочном зале тишины постороннее присутствие ощущается так остро. Сейчас его взаимодействие с Широ работает, как сверхмощный магнит: и вроде смотреть неловко, и не смотреть невозможно. Кит не слишком хорош в эмпатии, как это называет Аллура, зато не может пожаловаться на инстинкты, и они разве что не кричат: часть зрителей жаждет драмы, часть — страсти, и есть те, кто не отказался бы ни от того, ни от другого.  
Кит не собирается потакать им и упрощать жизнь Широ. Пожалуй, его всё-таки раздражает чужая заинтересованность в том, что касается только них двоих.  
Кит поднимается легко, протягивает руку Широ и помогает ему утвердиться на ногах. Широ не нужна помощь, но он не отказывается и принимает с улыбкой. И это приятие греет Кита изнутри. Ему кажется, без этого не было бы ничего.  
— Ещё! — требует Кит, когда Широ отпускает его из захвата, выбраться из которого ему оказалось не под силу.  
— Ещё, — облизывает губы Широ, и это совершенно нечестная улыбка — Кит ловится. И кто-то роняет на пол гирю. Тихий матерок ласкает слух Кита — нечего зариться на чужое!  
— Ещё, — скалится Кит и срывается в атаку раньше, чем последний звук тает в воздухе. Их захлестывает восторг и любопытство: и они теряют счет времени; за азартом и адреналином они забывают, что вокруг них люди.  
— Кёртис!  
Чужое имя, как ведро холодной воды, окатывает обоих. Кит поднимает глаза — на пороге зала стоит Кёртис и, судя по взгляду, мечтает провалиться сквозь палубу. Безуспешно! Это не удавалось даже лучшим из них, по крайней мере, без галрийской руки, баярда или Космо.  
Кит сжимает бедра Широ и не спешит ослаблять хватку на руках, рассматривает офицера, который доставил столько проблем, и растягивает губы в дружелюбной улыбке.  
Кёртис пятится — кажется, на глазах меняя свой естественный цвет кожи на более светлый. Он отступает недостаточно расторопно, чтобы выскочить за дверь раньше, чем Кит до него доберется.  
Кит сжимает плечо Кёртиса мертвой хваткой и ведёт его к сидящему на полу Широ. Этому приему его научил Широ — побольше уверенности, и подчиненный не осмелится ослушаться. Строго говоря, Кёртис не его подчиненный, но Киту плевать до тех пор, пока это работает.  
— Кёр-ртис, — тянет он. — Как хорошо, что ты пришел. Мне как раз пора, а капитану нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я…  
— Ты так славно справился накануне, уверен, справишься и сейчас.  
— Кит. — В голосе Широ Кит легко различает укоризну и прячущийся за ней смех. Наверняка Широ не может решить, что ему больше хочется: придушить, расцеловать или беспомощно рассмеяться.  
Кит едва заметно улыбается — совсем не так, как пару секунд назад Кёртису — мягко и дразняще, уверенный, что Широ правильно его поймет: он не будет помогать решать эту проблему.  
— Н-но… — тянет Кёртис.  
Кит улыбается ему — с близкого расстояния выходит ещё душевнее. Кёртис захлопывает рот с громким клацаньем.  
— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться.  
Кит почти видит, как в головах наблюдателей перегорают все схемы.

***

Кит смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и хмурится: ему не верится, что всё происходящее правда. Что-то должно пойти не так, просто потому что у них всегда что-то идет не так.  
Хэнк сказал, что это нервы. Но какие у него могут быть нервы? Он даже не знает, что такое нервы!  
Кит сжимает руку в кулак, замахивается, но размах гасится, и прохладной поверхности зеркала он касается без давления. Два кулака — его и отражения — соприкасаются, и Киту кажется, отражение обещает: всё будет, ты не один.  
— Кит, — окликает Широ, и Кит отдергивает руку и поворачивает голову.  
Широ в костюме-тройке — весь в белом — непривычен и красив настолько, что Кит впервые думает: его идея прийти в форме паладинов и правда не очень.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Широ, пытаясь как можно незаметнее проверить всё ли сидит как надо.  
Кит смаргивает, ощущая, как щеки будто обдает кипятком. Он залип на Широ.  
— Всё так, — и улыбается. — Просто ты был прав. Доспех — не лучшая моя идея.  
Широ с облегчением смеется, подходит, ласково проводит по шраму, и Кит втирается в ладонь, не желая видеть, как Широ мрачнеет. Но тот лишь улыбается в ответ на жест, а потом склоняется и мягко прикасается к губам. Не первый их поцелуй, даже не десятый, но дыхание перехватывает.  
— Готов? — тихо шепчет Широ.  
Кит облизывает губы.  
— Да.  
— Тогда я пошел, прокрадусь обратно.  
Кит поднимает бровь.  
— Аллуре понравилась традиция, что жених не должен видеть своего партнера до свадьбы.  
— А ты удрал, чтобы…  
— Чтобы убедиться, что ничего не случилось, — смущенно отзывается Широ, притягивает Кита к себе и крепко обнимает, и получает в ответ не менее крепкие объятия.  
— Ничего не случится.  
— Конечно, не случится, — улыбается Широ, и его такого сияющего невозможно не поцеловать. Они немного — много! — увлекаются. Идеальные прически становятся не такими идеальными — и Кита эта деталь почему-то несказанно радует. Небезупречность делает происходящее реальнее, дает силы оттолкнуть Широ, пока ни один из них ещё не опустился перед другим на колени. Иначе потом будет поздно.  
Широ заправляет Киту за ухо выбившуюся прядь и исчезает за дверью.  
Кит смотрит в зеркало и подмигивает своему отражению.  
Всё идёт небезупречно — и это всё, о чём он мог мечтать. Лучше было бы, только если людей и инопланетян было бы поменьше. Киту вообще хватило бы и простой росписи, но он прекрасно понимает: такое событие как брак капитана Атласа и Черного паладина не может не стать достоянием общественности. Удивительно только, что все вопросы удалось утрясти в столь сжатые сроки.  
Кит не спешит выступать из тени. Он выцепляет из толпы знакомые лица и многим искренне рад. Его взгляд прикипает к Широ. Тот стоит среди людей — его Чёрный паладин, капитан Атласа, его Такаши Широгане — и улыбается.  
Кит едва не вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится рука. Он поворачивает голову, но это всего лишь мама.  
Кролия улыбается насмешливо, и Кит обещает себе, что когда-нибудь точно сможет её превзойти.  
— Иди. Он ждёт.  
Кит улыбается — ничего не может с собой поделать.  
— Я знаю.  
Кит вылавливает взглядом Широ и хмурится, замечая рядом с ним Кёртиса. Широ смеётся, и Кит выступает из тени. Он прокладывает свой путь через толпу, едва отвечая на приветствия и поздравления. Кит не злится, не ревнует, не… не должен, но видеть Широ и Кёртиса рядом ему не нравится. Так и хочется притянуть Широ к себе и зарычать “моё”, и плевать, что в слове нет ни одного рычащего звука. И это сущая глупость! Он всё прекрасно понимает, но...  
— А вот наконец и жених! — восклицает Лэнс.  
— Какой жених? — наигранно удивляется Кит, пытаясь справиться с глупым порывом, и кивает в сторону Кёртиса. — Вот жених.  
Кёртис мотает головой. Панически. И Киту иррационально становится обидно: быть частью жизни Широ — лучший выбор на свете.  
— Кит… — растерянно зовет Широ.  
Кит чувствует — его несет. Зачем другие люди, он всё испортит сам! Но остановиться уже не может.  
— У меня в приглашении написано: свадьба Широ и Кёртиса, я тут гость, вот твой жених, целуйтесь.  
— Кто же ослушается лидера Вольтрона? — шипит Кёртис и правда целует Широ. В губы. Коротко. Резко. Зло.  
Кит едва удерживается от того, чтобы не метнуться вперед и не отшвырнуть Кёртиса от Широ — не за то, что поцеловал, за то, что так прикасаться к Широ никто не смеет.  
Широ отстраняется сам — на его губах больше не играет улыбка. Он растерян, и первый, кого он находит взглядом, это Кит.  
— Всё? Можно мне уже пойти? — жалобно просит Кёртис.  
— Можно, — разрешает Вероника. Сестра Лэнса — кремень, и из этих двоих, Кит уверен, у неё яйца не железные, титаново-вольфрамовые. В её голосе обещание скорой и мучительной расправы. И Киту становится почти жаль Кёртиса. Не настолько, чтобы заступаться.  
Посторонние мысли выметает из головы, потому что его за руку берет Широ, тянет к себе, обнимает и серьёзно смотрит в глаза.  
— Меня надо спасать.  
— Спасать?  
— Да. И защищать.  
— Столько, сколько потребуется, — просто говорит Кит, и это обещание гораздо весомее, чем клятвы.  
— Люблю тебя. Можно, я больше не буду целовать никого, кроме тебя, чтобы где ни было написано? — просит Широ.  
Кит вспыхивает не от смущения, от стыда, и уже открывает рот, чтобы попросить прощения, но не успевает — Широ не дает, целует, горячо и сладко, кажется, напрочь позабыв, что на них все смотрят.  
— Вы всё перепутали. Сначала церемония, потом поцелуй, — доносится до них раздосадованный голос Аллуры.  
Широ смеётся:  
— Нигде не написано, что нельзя целовать до церемонии. Просто не все люди достаточно дальновидны, чтобы использовать все возможности.  
Кит фыркает и позволяет Широ повести его за собой. Люди расступаются так, словно репетировали, и они идут по коридору мимо знакомых и незнакомых лиц. Впереди устроенный Аллурой и Лэнсом алтарь. Арку над ним украшают цветы, и среди них можно рассмотреть маленькие вещицы. По традиции Алтеи близкие друзья мастерят своими руками подарки и подвешивают к арке, чтобы пара помнила, даже оставаясь только друг для друга: они никогда не останутся одни.  
— Прости, — шепчет Кит.  
— Не за что. Ты даже не представляешь, как часто мне хочется отгонять от тебя людей, — так же шепотом отвечает Широ, пока они идут к алтарю, где их ждёт Коран. И Космо. Он едва помещается в беседке, но никуда не уходит, и Корану приходится стоять перед алтарем.  
— Да?!  
— Да, — подтверждает Широ.  
И Кит сжимает его ладонь крепче, без слов пытаясь донести одну правду на двоих: никто другой — и получает в ответ точно такое же пожатие.  
Они будут оступаться, будут ошибаться, всё будет небезупречно, всё будет — лучше не придумать.


End file.
